


【撒隆】镜像

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 限定CP关键词：恶作剧，堕落，恋物癖
Relationships: Gemini SagaxGemini Kanon





	1. Chapter 1

撒加大人今天也睡得很晚。  
我捧着长长的浴巾和新洗净的浴袍，等在浴室门口，里面有水声，以及熏香蜡烛的味道。  
那气味很复杂，混合着落了雨的土壤，潮湿的叶片和砖瓦，低低掠过房檐的灰云，滴水的发尾，还有涟漪荡漾、水草疯长的湖面。  
撒加大人的裸体仍然如此完美。  
我躬身向前，垂首肃立，托高手中的浴巾和浴袍。  
他用浴巾擦干身体，然后披上纯白浴袍，他的湿发在背后披散，呈现出夏季昼夜交替时爱琴海深处的惑人蓝色。  
“你哥哥怎么没来？”他并没看我，状似随意地提出这一问题。  
我双膝跪倒：“请大人饶恕。”我伏拜在地，“我哥哥昨晚淋了雨，有些发烧，不敢以病体来侍候。”  
“生病了啊……”撒加大人系好浴袍腰带，转过身来，“要不要紧？”  
“并无大碍。”我向下叩首，恭谨而虔诚，能劳烦撒加大人的关怀，我只觉得心跳加速，受宠若惊，“谢大人关心。”  
“起来吧，”撒加大人从我身边走过，我的目光落在他的赤足，突然觉得喉咙干渴。  
“去把那面铜镜拿到我的卧房。”  
“是，大人。”

我穿过晦暗的长廊，摇曳的烛火照出憧憧的影子，我加快脚步，来到专门放置那铜镜的房间。  
正如我哥哥所说，撒加大人每晚沐浴之后，都会遣人将那镜子拿到卧室。  
我来到镜前，它被紫红色天鹅绒罩住，静立于一片阒然的黑暗。  
我将手中所持烛台放在一边的方桌，伸出双手试图抓住铜镜两侧，却不妨有人忽然一声轻笑，惊得我失声大叫，狼狈地后退几步，扑通跌坐在地。  
“胆小鬼。”  
声音竟是从绒布后发出。我呼吸急促，像是被人扼住咽喉。  
“你……这是……”我词不达意，根本无法成句。  
“你哥哥就不害怕。”那声音兀自说道，突然又笑：“哦，那是因为我每次都这样样吓他，他早就习惯了。怎么，竟然没预先告诉你一声？真是个不称职的哥哥啊。”  
“……你，究竟是谁？”  
我颤颤巍巍凑近镜子，难以置信那镜后能够容人藏身而不被发现。  
“把布掀开，不就看见我了？”  
声音充满蛊惑意味。  
我伸出手，突然想起哥哥嘱咐，如果撒加大人今晚还要那面铜镜，只管去拿，无论遇到任何怪事，都只牢记做好份内之事。  
“不敢。”我唯唯诺诺低下头，双手握住镜子两端，将它稳稳抱在怀里，“还是要撒加大人亲自来才好。”  
“切，真是无趣。原本以为你和你那古板的哥哥不同。”

我不再接话，匆匆忙忙原路返回，将镜子稳稳搬到撒加大人卧室的桌上，深施一礼，诺诺退出，站在门口等待接下去的吩咐。  
撒加大人看我一眼，笑着说：“你辛苦了，今晚没有别的事，去睡吧。”  
我急忙点头：“是，谢大人。”  
待退出房间，关好房门的瞬间，隐约听见撒加大人说：“你今晚又吓唬我的侍从了吧？瞧他那脸色，像是活见了鬼。”  
接着是那方才听过的声音，细细听来与撒加大人竟有几分相似，却又并不相同，显然是从绒布后发出的：  
“我无聊嘛，吓唬他一下而已。”  
然后，便是绒布被掀开，飘落地上的声音。

房门扣紧，我听见的最后一句话是那声音若有所思似的问：  
“你我明明就一模一样，你干嘛不随便找面镜子看自己就是了？”  
撒加大人轻笑一声，叹息般答道：“外表看来虽然没有差别，其实却截然不同。”

这倒是真的。哥哥也曾经抚摸我的身体，轻声细语地说：  
“这世上，哪有完全一样的人呢。”  
从他把那第一个亲吻落在我脖颈时起，我们便回不了头了罢。


	2. Chapter 2

我凝望镜子。  
头仍然有些痛，可能晚上服过的药尚未起效。眼前朦胧眩晕，时时有黑蒙掠过。  
镜中映出影像。我一边仔细看着，一边以手指轻轻按摩头皮。  
若是换成弟弟来做同样的动作，我恐怕早就压抑不住心中渴望，会握住他的手，再吻上他的嘴唇。  
但看着我自己，便不会有这般想法。尽管我们两人从外表看起来，毫无差别。

“这是自然。”  
听过我的疑惑，撒加大人发出轻嘲般的笑声。  
“哪里有完全相同的两个人呢！”  
撒加大人那夜的心情似乎不错，低头看着伏跪在跟前，为他擦干足上水迹的我，多说了许多平时不曾说过的话。  
“我那心爱之人，最有趣之处就在于有时乖顺听话，有时又桀骜不驯。”  
他示意我将纯白浴袍拿来，自己站在长镜前，静观其中的完美裸体。  
“所以，哪怕表面看来一模一样，”撒加大人伸出手去，指尖轻点镜中人的心口，“其实却是截然不同的啊。”

外面刮起大风，树枝剧烈晃动，窗户或许没有关严，室内的烛火突然被风吹熄。  
我站在黑暗中的镜子前面，呼呼的风声挤进窗缝，发出骇人异响，像有人在低低发笑。  
像极了那人的声音。

那是从撒加大人视作珍宝的古铜镜中发出的人声，低沉而极富磁性，即使恶意嘲讽也无比动听。  
“真是胆小的人，”他在厚厚的紫红色天鹅绒布后对我笑，“既然这么好奇，那就掀开布，不就看到我了？”  
“……不敢。”  
我双手把握古镜边缘，将它牢牢抱在怀中，“我可不想步从前那些侍从的后尘。”  
“哎？”声音的主人似乎有一瞬间的惊讶，“你竟然知道这事？”他像在沉思，然后又笑：“看来撒加很信任你嘛！”  
“或许因为……”我脱口说道，又恍悟自己即将失言，急急忙忙地闭口。  
“因为什么？”声音咄咄逼人，“不赶紧说清楚，我一样可以让撒加杀了你。”

我晃晃沉重闷痛的头，突然想起一件事情：今夜烧得迷迷糊糊，竟忘了嘱咐弟弟……  
想来他取镜子的时候，定然要被吓到。  
不知道他会不会因此出错？万一一时失态，甚至失手……失手打破那镜子！……到那时……  
到那时，撒加大人会杀了他！  
是啊！  
一定会杀了他罢！

不行。  
万万不行！  
我顿时觉得双膝发软，跌跌撞撞地摸索着重新点燃烛火，随便抓起件衣服就要往外冲。  
刚打开门，一股冷冰冰的风猛然侵入，吹得我连打几个寒战，头疼更加难忍。

“哥哥？……”  
弟弟站在门口，面露讶异，我跌进他的双臂之间。  
“你怎么没有躺着休息？”  
啊，他没事。

我长长吐出一口气，觉得自己站立不稳，只怕马上就要栽倒。

“对不起。都是哥哥不好。”  
我用尽此时残存的力气抱住他，“都是哥哥不好。”  
“哥哥在说什么啊？”  
“忘了跟你说起……撒加大人的那面镜子里……”我头晕目眩，听见自己的声音像在极远处飘忽不定。  
“啊，是那个。”弟弟搀着我往床边走去，“的确被吓了一大跳。”  
“……对不起。”  
我感到他重新为我将被子盖好，立刻有种莫名的安心。  
“没事的。”弟弟轻轻说，“我没有掀开。”  
“嗯……”我在半晕半醒之间喃喃回应，“绝不可以掀开。”  
“那面镜子……里面有人吗？”弟弟犹豫之后才问，像是连他自己也不相信“里面有人”的说法。  
“是啊……”我握紧他的手，累得连眼皮也撑不起来，“是啊……”  
“哥哥还在发烧。”弟弟俯下身亲亲我的额头，“还是先休息吧。”  
“嗯……”

我没力气再多说一个字，很快便再次昏睡过去。意识完全丧失之前，脑中闪过的最后一个念头是……  
撒加大人的弟弟……  
也曾经……  
这样亲吻过他的额头吧……  
在所有可怕的事情发生之前。


	3. Chapter 3

我站在窗口，隔着玻璃遥望窗外的湖水。  
数座高大的暗灰色城堡巍然矗立在湖边，冷然不可侵犯的模样与撒加大人的气质相当吻合。  
外面的冷风嗖嗖地抽打在窗上，像是马上就要打破窗子侵入室内。我抱紧手臂，仍然瑟瑟发抖。  
单是将视线落在水面上，就足够让我心跳加快，冷汗直冒，呼吸困难。  
那是因为我曾经溺水。  
不，并不是意外落水。  
事实上……有人将我牢牢捆绑，脚踝坠上沉重石块，嘴巴被塞住，眼前也蒙着黑布。  
然后，他们七手八脚地把我扔进冬季的冰湖。

“你进来。”  
撒加大人在浴室里沉声命令。  
“是。”  
我赶紧调整呼吸节奏，小跑入内，跪伏在池边。  
我不敢抬头。不敢看正浸在热气腾腾的池中沐浴的撒加大人，更不敢看那粼粼的水纹。  
“请大人吩咐。”我颤声说。  
没有话音。我听见一阵水声，应该是撒加大人从池中站起。那双完美的赤足从我眼前走过。我将头伏得更低，额头几乎触及地面方砖。  
“你哥哥还没恢复？”  
撒加大人的声音从浴室另一侧传来，那里立着一面镶银边的全身长镜。  
“是。”我叩首，半是着意地用力撞出响声，“哥哥这次病得厉害，今早烧还没完全退。”  
“哦，病得很严重啊。”

我俯首在原地：“是。请您宽限几天，哥哥应该很快就能痊愈的。”  
“嗯。”  
撒加大人没再多说什么，只淡淡吩咐我：“去把门开大一些。太热了。”  
我跪在地上往后退了两步，站起身，垂着头再往后退，直到退到门边，才半转过身将沉重的浴室门推开更大的缝隙。  
走廊上的冷风贴着我的脚踝扫进室内。  
我躬身说：“大人，当心着凉。”  
撒加大人似乎笑了一声，也许是我自己的臆想。  
他并不言语，我也只能沉默。  
寂静无声中，我听见水滴慢慢凝聚在撒加大人的发尾，然后缓缓落在地面。

莫名的好奇啃食着我，令我冒昧地略略抬起头。于是，我看见了撒加大人赤裸的背影。  
他果然正站在长镜前，右手食指的指尖与镜面堪堪相触。冷风渐渐驱走室内热度，模糊了镜子的水蒸气遇冷凝结成滴滴水珠，沿着镜面往下流，撒加大人在道道水流间若隐若现。我出神地看去，不知不觉间已经移不开目光，眼睁睁地看着滑落的水流过镜中的撒加大人那张无比完美的面孔。  
犹如哭泣时安静落下的泪。

“呵～”  
这次不是我的幻觉或臆想，撒加大人真的轻哂一声。  
我回过神，慌张地扑通跪地。  
“你去。”  
撒加大人冷冷说，“我戴的那石头掉进池子里了。你去把它捞起来。”  
“……是，撒加大人。”  
我膝行到浴池边，果然看见池底隐约有海蓝色微光，在纯白底色中颇为显眼。  
然而，只是凝视短短数秒，我手心里的冷汗便不停沁出，我用尽全力捏紧拳头，心脏还是越跳越快，像是要从胸腔里跳出来。我眼前一阵阵发黑，胃部也绞痛起来，感觉下一秒就会晕厥过去。  
“去捞起来。”  
撒加大人冷漠地命令。我微微转动已经僵硬的脖子，看见他仍旧站在镜前，湿透的蓝色长发垂坠在背后，像极了那池中之石的颜色和光泽。  
“……撒加大人……”  
我嗫嚅着，紧紧闭上眼睛，往池中迈出脚步。  
身体被已经冷透的水包裹住，那些可怕的记忆瞬间复苏。我一口接一口地呛水，肺部像要爆炸般剧烈疼痛，我张大嘴想呼救，却发不出任何声音。我瞪大眼睛，也看不到一点光亮。  
冰冷的水攫住我，将我扯向最深处，我完全无计可施，无力挣扎。  
我向池底沉落。


	4. Chapter 4

撒加大人在我心里是神一样的存在。  
在我最绝望的时候，他出现在我面前。

喧嚷的人群陡然寂静无声。所有人都伏地跪拜。我眼前发黑，刚才声嘶力竭的哭喊耗费了过多的氧气。我看不清站在自己面前的人，只能感觉到有人从瘫倒在地的我身边走过。  
我拼命揉着眼睛，却怎样也擦不干眼里疯狂涌出的泪水。我像抓住最后的救命稻草一样抓着那个人的脚踝，喉咙疼痛嘶哑到近乎失声：  
“救救他！”我竭力维持求救的口型，“求求你！救救他！救救他！”

那个人继续朝前走去。  
我伏在地上，潮湿的泥土散发出阵阵冰冷死气。  
天空中的乌云层层叠叠地压下来，豆大的雨点一粒粒砸在地上。  
救救他……  
我的手指抠进土地，无声地重复着那句祈求。

他朝前走去。  
隔着泪水和雨雾，我恍惚看见他赤着双脚……  
他的足尖已触及那片冬季的冰湖。  
“不……”  
我张开嘴，却已经发不出声音。雨不停地落下来，所有人都被淋得全身发抖。  
只有那个人，仍然完美的如同神衹。  
我眼看着他一步步地向前走，他的身周仿佛环绕着耀目的金色光芒。

冷漠无情的湖水在他面前分开，他行走在高耸的水墙之间，重叠的水声灌满我的耳鼓，震荡得头痛欲裂。  
我的胸口仿佛要被撕裂般疼痛。  
我知道，那正是沉落湖底的弟弟此时的感受。我们是双生兄弟，从小便镜像般肖似，甚至连喜怒哀乐种种情绪和疼痛的感觉，也始终共享。  
我仍然无力站起来。只能趴伏在湖边，注视着那神一样的存在。  
撒加大人就那样慢慢走到弟弟身边，将他抱起，然后转过身，步步走回。  
当他的双脚站在岸上时，两分的冰湖发出震耳欲聋的响声，耸立的水墙向中间塌落，瞬间便恢复如初。我凝神看去，那死寂的湖面上甚至微波不兴。  
我转动僵硬的脖子朝周围看去，那些始作俑者仍然跪伏在地瑟瑟发抖，但并没有撒加大人的影子。我几乎以为自己刚刚在晕厥中做了一场梦。  
然而，我很快就看见弟弟正躺在离我不远的地方。

我连滚带爬地跑到他身边，紧紧抓住他搂在怀里，用力地亲吻他的额头脸颊和嘴唇。  
他浑身湿透，冷得像块冰，但他还活着，我在雨声中听见他微弱的心跳。  
他还活着，这对我来说就已经足够了。  
撒加大人救了他。  
撒加大人救了我们。

在这个世界上，只有撒加大人不会用那种鄙薄唾弃的眼神看着我们。当他偶然听到我坦承对弟弟的感情，他甚至抬起眼认真地看着我，嘴角上忽然扬起一个微末的弧度。  
我受宠若惊地跪倒在他脚下，郑重发誓对他永远忠诚。

或许，我的灵魂早已被乱伦悖德的罪笼罩吞噬，然而，只要弟弟还握着我的手，陪伴着我共同前行……  
只要我还记得那时的撒加大人转瞬即逝的笑意……  
我就什么也不害怕。

我什么也不害怕。  
只要我还拥有他，我的弟弟，我永远的挚爱。


	5. Chapter 5

我烧得迷迷糊糊。  
即使睁着眼睛，也好像什么也看不清。眼前是一片纯然的亮白色，像是从水底仰望天空。  
我舔着干裂流血的嘴唇，却尝不出丝毫疼痛。  
恍惚之间，我仿佛看到了撒加大人。他竟然屈尊来到我们的房间，停步在我的床前。  
他向我俯身，我模糊听见他在我耳边说了一句话，每个字音都那样遥远，像隔着一整片冰冷的湖水。  
我想攥紧拳头，才发觉连日发烧已经耗尽了我的全部力气，我连弯曲手指都几乎难以做到。  
撒加大人转过身，消失在我的视线里。  
我再次沉沉昏睡，坠入深渊般的梦境，那里一切皆无，只余下纯粹的黑暗，身体被凛冽的寒风灌满，我瑟瑟发抖，毫无抵御之力。

我以为自己会就此死去。  
所以，当我再次睁开双眼，看见一缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙射进屋里，竟感受到一种重生的喜悦。  
我坐在床上，看向放置在对面的那张床铺，被子和我的一样凌乱，床头也放着相同的药瓶。  
是啊，哥哥也生病了呢。  
我起身去用冷水洗脸，阵阵寒意渗进皮肤，我打了个寒战。  
今天似乎轮到哥哥去撒加大人那里侍候？  
我昏睡了太久，已经完全弄不清楚日期。记忆停留在那片粼粼的池水，我在撒加大人的要求下迈进池中，捡拾一块坠落池底的海蓝色石头。然而，曾经的溺水经历让我对深水异常恐惧，我只勉强走了两步就晕厥过去。  
那么……

会是撒加大人吗？  
是不是他再次拯救了濒临死亡的我？  
我永远记得在那个时候，当所有人都用鄙薄唾弃的目光看着我们，当他们义正辞严地判我死刑，将我捆绑并投入冰湖，是撒加大人救了我……我在他的怀中醒来，朦胧地看见他线条完美的侧脸。他的双臂那样有力，稳稳抱着我一步步地走上湖岸。  
从那一刻起，撒加大人在我心中就是神一样的存在。

我擦干脸上的水珠，开始收拾凌乱不堪的床铺和房间。哥哥今早一定离开得相当匆忙，否则他绝不会放任这样的凌乱。他十分重视整洁有序，每件物品的摆放位置和方向都有严格要求。或许正是这点强迫症式的洁癖，才让撒加大人对他格外注意和信任。  
收拾完毕，我觉得自己仍然有些头晕，便坐在床边休息片刻。就在这时，房门突然被猛然推开，我吓了一跳，抬头却发现哥哥正站在门口。

“哥哥？”我想站起来去迎接他，眼前却骤然发黑，身体晃了晃，差点儿摔倒在地。  
“小心！”哥哥冲过来扶住我，“生病还没好，不要乱动，乖乖地躺着。”他揽住我的双肩，忽然用力将我按在他的胸口，紧紧地抱住。  
“哥哥，发生什么事了？”我听见他的心跳重如擂鼓，跳得我也跟着一阵阵心悸不已，“哥哥？”  
“别怕……”哥哥紧紧抱着我，用力地亲吻着我的脸，“别担心，有哥哥在，一切……都有哥哥在。”  
然后，他贴着我的耳边，轻轻地说了一句话。  
我陡然瞪大眼睛，难以置信地抬起脸看着他：“哥哥！”我大叫着，“你在说什么啊？！”  
“乖……”哥哥再次抱紧我，他的双臂那样用力，像是要把我完全按进他的身体里去，“就当是哥哥求你！听哥哥的话，好不好？哥哥求你，听哥哥的话！哥哥求你……”  
他反反复复地说着这两句话，眼泪不停地流下来，沿着他的脸颊滑落，凝聚在下颌，然后滴落在我的脸上。  
他的泪水像那天的湖水一样冰冷。

“不可以！怎么可以！”我拼命地摇着头大喊，哥哥的眼泪和我的眼泪混在一起。  
“不可以！”我疯了似的往外冲，“我去见撒加大人！我去求他！我……我去帮他捞石头！这回我真的可以！我一定可以做到的！哥哥，让我去见撒加大人啊！”  
哥哥死死拉住我的胳膊，然后从背后将我抱住：“没用的。”他亲吻着我的脖子说，“乖，按哥哥说的去做，哥哥求你了……好不好？”

我的力气完全消失了，我的双腿无法支撑身体的重量，我软绵绵地瘫倒在地，跌进哥哥的怀里。  
是啊，没用的。  
那是神一样的撒加大人啊……冰湖也会在他面前一分为二，星辰也能因他而碎裂坠跌，所以，我们能怎么样呢……  
没用的。

“乖。”哥哥肯定感应得到我的彻底绝望，并确信我已准备按照他的吩咐去做，所以他温柔地亲吻我的嘴唇，慢慢解开我的衣扣。  
“乖。”他抚摸着我，一点点地进入我，用手指轻轻拂开遮挡在我眼前的微湿发绺，“以后也要记得，哥哥最爱你，永远永远爱你。”  
泪光模糊他的模样，却让那些亲吻变得更加清晰。  
“我也爱你，”我颤声说，头疼得像是马上就要裂开，“哥哥，我也爱你，最爱你，永远永远爱你。”  
我完全打开自己，让哥哥彻底地占据我的身体。


	6. Chapter 6

我捧着浴巾和浴袍，恭恭敬敬地等在浴室门口。  
许久之后，里面传来隐约水声，接着是撒加大人的声音：“进来吧。”  
我垂着头走进去，每一步都好像踩在虚空。心脏跳得愈发厉害，偌大的浴室里似乎都回响着我的脚步声与心跳声。  
“你来了。”撒加大人站在那面长镜前，像鸟展开翅膀般张开双臂，示意我为他披上浴袍。我战战兢兢地走上前，踮着脚尖将那纯白浴袍搭上撒加大人的背。  
他那完美的裸体近在咫尺，偶尔还有水珠沿着脊椎线滴落。  
我呼吸困难，努力移开视线，喉咙干渴难忍。

“去取那面镜子。”撒加大人系好浴袍腰带，沉声说出第二道吩咐。  
“是。”我肃立着退后，退到门口再转身，抬手推开沉重的浴室大门。  
“拿到我的卧室里去。”撒加大人凝视着长镜里的自己说。  
“是。”

我来到放置古铜镜的房间，将手中烛台放在旁边的桌上，默默地看向那覆盖了暗红色天鹅绒的镜子。  
“是你。”镜中传来熟悉的说话声。  
“是我。”  
我努力平复呼吸，重复说：“……是我。”  
“你竟然以为用这样的把戏能骗过他？”  
“……我不想欺瞒撒加大人，”我颤声回答，“我愿意为撒加大人去死。”  
“你的确会死。”镜像的声音忽然变得格外冰冷。

我沉默，走上前抱起那面镜子。

撒加大人坐在扶手椅里，修长手指摩挲掌下那些繁复的雕花。  
“你回来了。”他抬起眼看了看我，指着身旁的长桌，“把镜子放在那里。”  
“是。”  
我将镜子稳稳放好，然后退到门口。  
“你想好了？”  
撒加大人抬起眼看向我。  
“是。”我低垂眼睫，“我愿意。”

“呵～”撒加大人发出一声轻笑，几乎和镜中同时发出的轻笑声完全糅合在一起。  
他从扶手椅里站起，慢慢走到我面前，我嗅到他身上那刚刚沐浴过后的气息。  
我跪倒在地上。  
“你愿意。”撒加大人转过头去，望向那仍然隐藏在天鹅绒背后的古镜，“听到了么，他愿意。”  
他蹲下来，认真地打量我，一股寒意袭来，我控制不住地瑟瑟发抖。  
“你愿意为弟弟去死，对吧？”  
他非常平静地陈述出我努力想要掩埋的秘密。  
“……”  
我紧紧咬住嘴唇直到品尝到血腥味，我俯首叩拜，不敢再答一句话。  
“回答我啊，”撒加大人提高声音，伸手抓住我的领口将我提起，掷到摆放着镜子的桌前，“既然已经选择了，又有什么不敢承认的呢？”

“……是的。”我不敢去揉任何疼痛的地方，只是再次端正跪地，向撒加大人的方向叩首，“我愿意代替弟弟，做您今夜的祭品。无论怎样的死亡我都甘之如饴，只是请您放过他，求求您了……撒加大人！”  
“真是……”撒加大人像是在笑，但他的声音又似乎微微颤抖，那里藏着我服侍一年来，从未听到过的情绪波动，“真是……”  
他走到我近前，却只是探身攥住覆盖镜子的绒布。

“你有没有想过，”他低下头看着我问，“我为什么一眼就能发觉你究竟是谁？”  
“您是这片大陆上最伟大的魔法师……您的力量我们这些平凡的人根本无法揣测，”我深深地伏拜，“要想看穿我，只是举手之劳。”  
“你说错了。”他的声音一如往常低沉冷静，只是犹如石子落下的湖面般微微泛起涟漪，“因为……”

那块暗红色的天鹅绒布在我眼前飘落。

“站起来。”  
撒加大人命令道。  
我起身，无法自制地偷偷瞄了一眼那面始终未曾窥见真颜的古镜。它看起来十分普通，镜面也不太清晰。只是……与我原本以为的不同，那会传出人声的镜子里……并没有任何神秘的影像，甚至照不出镜前的撒加大人。  
然而，在暗色的镜面上……留有一个复杂的图案……  
它的颜色与落在地上的天鹅绒布很是接近，有些线条尽头还延伸出液体流淌的痕迹，看起来……很像是以鲜血画成。

“那是因为……”撒加大人凝视着那块镜子说，“你今晚做的这种事，有人很久以前就已经做过了……我怎么可能还会被你骗过呢。”  
他走上前，轻轻抚摸铜镜的边缘，忽然柔声道：“对吧，哥哥？”


	7. Chapter 7

“哥哥！”  
我控制不住自己，声音嘶哑地叫出声。  
撒加大人朝我看过来。  
“你终于来了。”他轻轻地说，眼神冷漠如冬季封冻的冰湖，“但是，来不及了。”

我用力推开门，跌跌撞撞朝哥哥走过去，跪倒在他跟前，手指颤抖地抚摸他苍白如纸的脸。  
“哥哥……”我喃喃地呼唤他，但他紧闭双眼，不再回应我。  
“为什么要杀他呢？”我流着泪抬起头，近在咫尺的撒加大人的面孔已不再清晰……痛苦至极的恍惚中……我仿佛看见另一个撒加大人浮现在那面被他视若至宝的铜镜之中……  
“他没有死。”  
有人沉声回答我。  
我胡乱抹去泪水，望向声音的来源。  
一个影子渐渐成形，渐渐从镜中走出，仿佛就站在撒加大人身边。  
那是……撒加大人的镜像吗？  
和他一模一样……

“他没有死……”我抓住哥哥的手用力摇晃，他的手冷得像冰，他不再用那熟悉的眼神看向我。  
“哥哥……”  
我的眼泪控制不住地流出来，想要抹去却怎样也擦不干。我俯下身抱紧哥哥，眼里落下的泪和他脸上的水相互溶合。

属于我们的房间仍然像每个夜晚那样寂静黑暗，我亲吻哥哥的额头，亲吻他那如同冬季封冻的冰湖般的脸颊。  
“为什么要这样做啊，哥哥……”我无声地问，在他的身边蜷缩成一团。没有他的夜晚实在太寒冷，我浑身发抖，慢慢地倒在地板上。  
“哥哥……”  
我默默地呼唤。我甚至不敢大声说出他的名字。我生怕有人发现他用生命掩埋的秘密。  
你当时在想着什么呢，哥哥……  
在想我吧……  
一定是……在想着我吧……  
我的哥哥。

“我哥哥……”我透过模糊的泪眼看向那个镜像，“他真的没有死吗？”  
“是啊，可他也不会再醒过来了。”  
我不知道是哪个撒加大人在回答我，我只知道……我以后再也听不到哥哥的声音，再也看不到他的眼神了。  
“撒加大人……”我跪伏在那神一样的人脚前，“请您将我也杀了吧。”  
“为什么要杀你呢？”撒加大人半蹲下来，用手指轻轻拍了拍我的脸，“你以为……你是唯一一个被哥哥扔下的弟弟吗？”

冰冷的黑暗像湖水一样在我周围上升，很快就将我淹没在水底。我觉得呼吸困难，仰起脸却只能看见层层叠叠的波纹在天花板上晃动。我紧紧攥拳，把嘴唇咬破却尝不出任何疼痛的血腥味。  
“我不会让你就这样离开……哥哥。”我喃喃地说，强撑着站起身，摇摇晃晃地走到哥哥身边。  
“你要留在我身边。”  
我用力咬破食指，将鲜血浸染的指尖覆上古老的镜面，拼命地回想着曾经在阁楼上偷偷看过的只言片语。  
那是来自遥远时代的黑暗咒语，据说可以通过至亲挚爱的血液封锁住即将逝去的灵魂。  
“哥哥……”我颤声呼唤，“不要离开我。”

“撒加大人……”我难以置信地看着眼前重叠的人像，“难道说……您也曾经有过……孪生的兄弟吗？”  
“呵～”  
那声似笑非笑的轻叹……实在太熟悉了。  
“撒加大人……您做的这一切，都是为了……您自己的哥哥吗？”  
我紧紧握住哥哥冰冷的手。他的面容那么平静，像是正安然沉睡。可他的皮肤已完全失去了血色，他的身体慢慢僵硬，他的鲜血和灵魂，似乎都已然献祭给那古老的铜镜，它的镜面上甚至浮起一层薄薄的红色雾气。  
“撒加大人……”  
我的眼泪无法控制地往下流，我竟然放肆地伸出手，伸向撒加大人身边那模糊的镜像。然而，我的指尖只滑过虚空。  
“您的哥哥……回来了吗？”

我的能力实在太弱了！  
我既无法保存哥哥的身体，也无法重现哥哥的模样。我的血染红了镜面，却只能勉强封存他的灵魂。  
“哥哥！”我在又一个冰冷的暗夜里声嘶力竭地哭喊，咸涩的眼泪和干涸的血迹溶合的刹那，竟奇迹般听到哥哥的声音……  
他柔声对我说：“别哭……哥哥永远都在你身边。”

“他……回不来。”  
撒加大人站起身，轻轻抚摸着那面镜子，  
“无论怎样也回不来。”  
我困惑地看着撒加大人……如果他如此笃定，那又为什么要让我们成为祭品？我听哥哥说起过，曾经那些神秘失踪的侍从，很可能是被撒加大人放干鲜血，摆上了祭台……可是……为什么……  
“撒加大人……”  
我紧握着哥哥冰冷的手，流着泪问，  
“您当初……为什么要救我？”  
让我死去就好了。我是将哥哥引入歧途的罪人……让我沉入水底，一切就都结束了。  
“为什么……”

“我不会再哭了。”我轻轻吻着那染血的铜镜说，“无论要花费多久的时间，无论要献上多少至亲挚爱的鲜血，总有一天，我要炼出你的实体，再重新安放你的灵魂……但在那之前……”

“在那之前……”  
撒加大人伸出手，扼住我的咽喉，轻而易举地将我提到半空。  
空气刹那间便被剥夺，我无法呼吸，不由自主地拼命挣扎。  
“在那之前……”  
一阵冰冷的风拂过我的左边手腕，隐约间似乎有血滴滴洒落。  
视线越发模糊，最后残留的景象……停在撒加大人身边那镜像般的身影上。

“我不想你这样陪在我身边……哥哥……”我伸出手，想要拥抱那晃动的影子，却只能握住冰冷的虚空。哥哥不断贴近我，与我融合，幻化成我颈项上的海色石头，垂坠在我胸前，熨帖着我的心口。

“加隆……”他叹息般呼唤我的名字，听起来就像是我在自言自语。

我转身离开遍地染血的卧室，前去解救下一对被判死刑的兄弟和爱人。

完结(o^^o)

私设：

最后一节中的“我”不是同一个“我”

镜子里只有撒加的灵魂

有时候撒哥会在石头里代替隆少少出来聊聊天～反正侍从们不敢抬头看

双生兄弟乱伦弟弟要沉湖是大陆上既有的惩罚


End file.
